User blog:Samomomo/Few tips to acquire more pt.
Few tips to acquire more pt. Number 1 Always Share your Blessing Share your FAW/AW to everyone on your list that sends you. first sends to your traders and if they are not online, to your senders and all those people who sends you FAW/AW. People will tend to send you more if they notice that you send them in return, this will help you acquire good relationship among with your commrades. Just be carfeul to those leechers, I usually send 2-3 FAW to those people who called themselves Traders/Sharers and if i still dont get a response in 3 days i will add new ones. Number 2 Be Fast and Choose Wisely Inorder to get more pt. you must be able to kill a FAW as fast as you can speed battle is neccesary, But things happens unexpectedly especially if you receive FAW assist from your commrades at the same time. In case this happens hit the FAW in this order of priority: 1. Hit the lvl400 FAW (if available) first. 2. Hit the one that has high HP and a number of people assting than the one that has low HP and a number of people assisting 3. Hit the one that has low HP with few people assistin than the one that has a high HP with a few people assisting Reasons: 1. it will give your more pt. than the lvl300 FAW 2. in this way you will have more chance to get pt. bcoz the FAW has more HP 3. if there are few people assisting try to hit the one that has a low HP coz they will die quick than the one that has high HP This is the things i consider before clicking and somtimes out of 5 sends i can hit 4 by doing this, if you have more than 5 sends the last option is to use a slime and lose quickly, in this way you can hit as many FAW as you can, i dont advice using this to your senders coz they might not send to you if you do this, but you could do this in on your traders. Number 3 Dont Be a Cheap skate Dont Send FAW with Super LOW HP thats seriously sucks and it will die quickly, at least leave half HP in my case i send it at full coz they die rather quick. Number 4 Have some rest Remember to take a break if you feel bored or tired, having break reduces stress from ranking, do some other things aside from VC. i also advice to change your name when you are resting from your hunt, in this way you can tell your friends not to send, coz being unresponsive to your senders/traders might make them feel that you are ignoring them. Number 5 Refresh your status Always remember to refresh your status every now and then so that you will always be at the top of your commrades list when they are sending using most recently logged in players. It can affect your pt. acquisition if you do a refresh regularly. one way to refresh is to go to your second kingdom or attempt to build somthing if you still dont have your 2nd kingdom Number 6 Enjoy Remember after the day end you must still remember that you play the game for satisfaction not to stress yourslef on ranking and pt. acquisitions just enjoy the game while hunting =) End Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts